The invention relates to an arrangement for recording, at a predetermined recording speed, a digital videosignal in a track on a record carrier, the recording arrangement comprising
an input terminal for receiving the digital videosignal, PA1 data compression means for data reducing the digital videosignal so as to obtain data reduced videoinformation in the form of a plurality of datablocks, each datablock defining a subpicture of a plurality of subpictures in which a picture is divided, a datablock comprising a number of n DC coefficients, where n is an integer for which holds that n.gtoreq.1, a plurality of most significant AC coefficients and a plurality of least significant AC coefficients, PA1 formatting means for including datablocks in a plurality of packets for recording in a track, a packet comprising a first packet portion including a synchronisation word and an identification word, a second packet portion comprising data reduced videoinformation, PA1 recording means for recording the plurality of packets in a track on the record carrier, to a reproduction arrangement and to a record carrier obtained with the recording arrangement.
A recording arrangement as defined in the opening paragraph is known from published European patent application No. 492,704A1 (PHN 13,546). The arrangement is in the form of an arrangement for recording a digital videosignal in slant tracks on a magnetic record carrier. It should however be noted that the invention is not restricted to the use in helical scan digital videorecorders, but is equally well applicable in the recording and reproduction on/of disc-like record carriers, either magnetic or optical record carriers.
Various proposals have been done to re-arrange the sequence of the data reduced videoinformation obtained from the dam compression means, prior to recording the information on the record carrier, so as to enable reproduction in a so-called feature mode. A feature mode in helical scan recorders/reproducers means that the transport speed of the longitudinal record carrier is other than the nominal speed, which is the speed during recording. In disk recorders/reproducers, the reproducing means, which include a magnetic or optical head, have a radial velocity in the feature mode which differs from the radial velocity during recording.
For a description of a feature mode reproduction in helical scan recorders/reproducers, reference is made to unpublished European patent application no. 92200069.0 (PHN 13.952). In this unpublished proposal, the DC coefficients and the most significant AC coefficients of datablocks are combined and recorded in a start portion of each track.